


Popsicle Sticks

by ComeAlongDoctor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongDoctor/pseuds/ComeAlongDoctor
Summary: Maggie remembers building houses out of popsicle sticks and Elmers glue when she was a kid. So often, the things fell apart- the sticks were warped and the glue was cheap. That's what her heart felt like- a shoddy house of popsicle sticks always on the verge of falling apart. Who knew the heart was such a fragile thing? Maggie sure as shit hadn't.





	Popsicle Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not over the Sanvers break up, even after all this time. So, here's my attempt to fix it within the canon of what's been going on in the show over the last season. This will be a multi-chapter work.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short. Not all chapters will be this short. This part of the story has just been bouncing around in my head for a while.

The heart’s a fragile thing. Maggie hadn’t known that before. At this point she could separate her life into two categories. 

Before Alex. 

And after Alex. 

Before Alex, Maggie’s heart wasn’t something she’d considered to be all that fragile. Now? Well now the thing was being held together precariously by scotch tape and propped up by popsicle sticks.She remembered building houses out of popsicle sticks and Elmer’s glue when she was a kid. 

The things always fell apart- the glue never quite strong enough to hold the rickety and often warped sticks together for long. That’s what her heart felt like. A house being held together by warped popsicle sticks. That was, when it wasn’t being squeezed to death and she felt like she couldn’t even breath-even in a room full of air.Before Alex, Maggie had never known what it’d felt like to be lost- without an anchor. Without anything to make her feel grounded and real. 

Sure. Maggie had enjoyed herself with most of the women she’d been with, but she’d never loved any of them. Not so completely that it had consumed her. Burned through her and left this indelible mark she knew she’d never shake. Even if she gave it her entire life she’d never shake the feeling of loving Alex so fiercely she felt like she might burn up. And Alex had loved her back- she had. With equal ferocity and Maggie had never known what she’d ever done to deserve a woman like Alex. 

When Alex had kissed her the first time at the bar she’d felt something so completely foreign and new-that thing you always saw in movies or read about in trashy romance novels (not that Maggie read such novels), but never thought was real. Because let’s face it. No one could ever be that happy or that in love. 

Right?

All her life Maggie had been so sure that kind of love didn’t exist. And even if it did surely it wasn’t meant for her. Not the kid who’d been rejected by her own parents. Not the kid who’d been dropped off on the curb by her father without so much as a word, just a look of disappointment and disgust, because she wasn’t good enough. Because she was broken, and no one wanted to be near the broken thing. 

And here was this amazing and gorgeous woman standing in front of her telling her she wanted her. This gorgeous woman who was far too good for Maggie. Maggie knew she would ruin her. She’d known it then when she’d said no and given some bullshit reason about them being in different places in their lives. She knew, deep down, she’d be the one to set them ablaze. 

But a brush with death had allowed her to delude herself into thinking she could have the kind of love that they showed you in the movies. 

From there she’d gotten swept up. Swept up in firsts, in “I love you’s”, and Alex’s lips on her, the feel of Alex pressed against her front on the rare mornings they were able to laze about, and the feeling of the other woman beneath her as she came apart. 

And she’d done it. She had- she’d ruined them. Ruined them by being selfish. Because she didn’t see their life with kids, because she herself had never been allowed to be a kid. Because Maggie couldn’t imagine not fucking up something so pure and so small. And because her parents had been right about her. She was broken, and she broke everything she touched.

And now her heart was just a broken pile of popsicle sticks being held together by cheap Elmer’s glue, and everyday the hurt grew that much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
